Blue
Blewis N. Clark or "Blue" '''is one of the two main protagonists of ''Dick Figures, ''besides his friend Red. Unlike his friend Red, he's levelheaded and takes things more seriously, although he sometimes commits insane actions. Despite their differences, Blue and Red are best friends. Yet, Blue often gets very upset or mad at the various things that Red does, as they generally always affect him personally. He's voiced by Zack Keller. Biography In Camp Anarchy, Blue displays his maturity as he creates a list of activities suitable for children. Despite his kid-friendly list, "Murder" can be seen at the bottom of it, although it is possible Red wrote that without Blue noticing. In Butt Genie, although Red's wish is obviously to rule the world, it's hinted that Blue might like to rule the world too when he says "That sounds pretty sweet" after the glimpse of what it would be like to have everything he could want. In Traffic Jams, it's shown that he likes classical music and dislikes dubstep, exclaiming "This is raping my mind!" when Red plays it on the radio, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute, showing his use of common sense in inane situations. Although he's often right, there are a few times throughout the series where Red proves himself to be more knowledgeable on certain topics. His voice seems to break and waver when talking to women, causing him problems as his lack of self-esteem and confidence affects how women see him, although he seems to have an on/off relationship with Pink. But since Pink has yet to officially confirm that she and Blue are together, he tries to hook up with other women. However, if Pink's around, she'll get jealous and try to sabotage it. In OMG, it's originally hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat but is later disproved as it's shown that everything occuring in the episode was dreamt by the Raccoon. In Role Playas, he plays a game similar to Dungeons and Dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. And in Y U So Meme? it's shown that he's a computer hacker and a fan of comic books, action figures, and Star Wars. He often plays video games with Red and Jason. Appearance Blue is a stick figure which, just like his name says, is the color blue. He has absolutely no clothing on. His voice is very low and dull because he is very depressed all the time. His color may be because of his depression as well because blue is the color of sadness and "blue" is also another word for sad. This may also be the reason behind his name. Personality As much as he's level-headed, Blue feels as though his life is in very bad shape which is mostly because of Red ruining his dates with Pink. He is not too big on having fun and is usually annoyed by all of Red's crazy antics. In almost all of the episodes, throughout the entire episode, Blue is constantly getting so annoyed by Red and the things he does, to the point where at the end of the episode, he ends up in a state of complete rage, or he ends up painfully injured or bodily maimed, or he ends up so depressed that he's crying on the ground. Although it may seem as though Blue is the kind of guy who would never go on a crazy sex party like Red does, he actually desperately wants to do so, but he never gets the chance to because nobody seems to want to do it with him. This is best expressed by his constant failed attempts to have sex with Pink. However, Blue sometimes gets to have his fun. On very rare occasions do we ever see Blue being a crazy, drunken party maniac like Red. In the episode "OMG," Blue woke up and realized that he got drunk the night before and had sex with Pink. However, this turned out to be only a dream. In the episode "Real Dudes Bros Night Man," Blue was having a fun time drinking beer and playing poker with his friends. In the episode "We're Cops!," Red and Blue impersonated cops and had a fun time, recklessly driving around in a cop cat where they did nothing but drink beer, do drugs, kill people for no reason, commit crimes, go to strip clubs, and get everything they wanted for free. At the end of the episode, they had a party with the rest of the cops which involved sex and alcoholic beverages. In the episode "Zeusbag," Red and Blue drank a bunch of beer and got drunk. In the episode "Brain Switch," Red's brain got inside of Blue's body and he made him get drunk, go to strip clubs, and brutally damage his body with drugs and sex. In the episode "Terminate-Her!," Blue almost had sex with Sarah Connors. In this episode, he also said that he wasn't a virgin implying that he has had sex before at least once. He might have been lying, but if he was telling the truth, it may have been with Stacy back when they were still dating. In the episode "Bath Rhymes," Blue was singing and dancing and having a crazy fun time being insane. Relationships Red Red and Blue are best friends. However, Blue doesn't always agree with what stupid and dangerous things Red wants to do. However, Blue always manages to get dragged into doing them with him. Blue lets Red live in his apartment with him and be his friend only because he promised to do so when they first met when they were little kids in the episode "First Day of Cool" in return to Red for saving his life from Broseph and the fifthgraders. Pink Blue and Pink are boyfriend and girlfriend. Blue really loves Pink and hopes that they will last forever. Red is always ruining their dates and making every time they spend together a disaster. Blue never has sex with Pink although he really wants to. Red is one of the main things standing in the way of them having sex. He isn't even able to kiss her. He and Pink did however kiss in "Dick Figures: The Movie," and eventually the two got married and had three children in "Figured Out" Stacy' Blue seems to always be really unhappy or unsettled every time he sees Stacy. This is not only because she and Red are usually getting high and/or drunk and having sex all over his apartment as well as ruining his many dates with Pink, but because he used to be her boyfriend for two years until she broke up with him as seen in the episode "Robot Frog." He seems to be jealous of Red for dating his ex for obvious reasons. In the episode "A Bee or Something," Blue said that he was still depressed about the break up. In the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones," Blue was perfectly okay with seeing Stacy and barely showed any negativity toward her meaning that by that time, he must have gotten over it. In the episode "Happy Birthdump," Stacy was at Blue's birthday party, meaning that she still likes Blue as a friend. Appearances ''To see what episodes Blue has appeared in, please go to: Blue/Appearances '' Quotes ''Post some of Blue's most famous quotes on: Blue/Quotes Blue's Body Count *1: A man in a top hat is sniped and killed by Blue (Flame War). *2: The Turtle Dragon is slain and decapitated by Blue with help from Red. *3: Many of Red's pawns are killed by Blue's (Attack of the Pwns). *4-6: 3 Zombies are killed with a shotgun by Blue (Zombies & Shotguns). *7-21: 15 Zombies are all burned to death with a flammable perfume by Blue (Zombies & Shotguns). *22: Bigfoot is beaten to death (reluctantly) by Blue (Camp Anarchy). *23-29: 7 of Early Grey's butlers are beaten (and presumably killed) by Blue (Adventures of Batman & The Bloser). *30: A technician is shot and killed by Blue (Modern Flame War 3). *31: Banger is killed by Blue's Emo Ray, disintegrating him (The Fart Knight Rises). *32-33: Everyone in the city (including Red and himself) are presumed to have been killed by Red and Blue's poor piloting of the mech (GTA: Pacific Grim). *34: Some old people were presumed dead when Blue punches through their marathon (Happy Birthdump). *35-54: Around 20 Demon Ninjas are shot an killed by Blue from the plane (Dick Figures: The Movie). *55: Blue kills one French Police Officer by knocking him off his bike (Dick Figures: The Movie). *56: Blue could have possibly caused deaths when he and Red returned home from Paris (Dick Figures: The Movie). *57-68: At least 12 more Demon Ninjas are killed by Blue inside the volcano (Dick Figures: The Movie). Trivia *According to the movie, he and Red were born around 1988. His birthday might be either in June or July as shown in Happy Birthdump. *He was the only one who didn't dance in A Bee or Something. *Blue makes attempts to impress Pink by acting cultural around her, although he has no idea what he's actually saying. She generally falls for it, as she wouldn't know herself. (Ex: Saying "Gracias!" and "Konichiwa" at a French restaurant, and saying "Hong Kong"'' when trying to say thank you in Chinese.) *Blue is a Trekkie (Star Trek fan), as shown in Terminate-Her, when he dresses up as Captain John Luke Picard. *In ''Terminate-Her, Blue tells Sarah Connors that he's indeed not a virgin. He probably had sex with his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, since he tells Red that he was with her for two years, in Robot Frog. *In the episode Steakosaurus, he makes a reference to Jurassic Park by saying "clever girl" when Red's eaten by a triceratops. *Blue appears to be smarter and more civilized than Red and most of the other characters. *Although being seen in OMG, drinking rum, tequila, wine, vodka and beer, he isn't an alcoholic, since his excessive drinking was only in Raccoon's dream. **This could be a reference to Red and Raccoon's drinking problem. **In the Dick Figures Facebook page, Blue's shown drinking water, this was drawn by Victor Gago Mugler Erazo (aka, Victor G.M. Erazo). *In He Who Shall Not Be Maimed and Role Playas, he's a wizard named Cerulean (which is a shade of blue) with only 3 known spells: Duplicota Blange, which duplicates, Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse and Shutthefuckupicus, used to silence, but doesn't actually work. **Avada Kedavra's a reference to Harry Potter, as it's the killing curse used in the series. *Since "Role Playas", Blue's nerdy habits are shown more often. His nerdiness is shown in Attack of the Pwns, Y U So Meme?, and Real Dudes Bros Night Man, where he thinks he's manly because he managed to complete an internet game on a school night on a dial-up. *Blue doesn't have the best eyesight, as shown in Traffic Jams when he needed to go back to the car for his glasses, and also had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing (which ended up saving his life as he couldn't be killed by the cuteness of the cat). *Blue's favorite food is frozen burritos, and often has to fight with Red over who gets to eat them. *Blue's the leader of the Cerulean Alliance from Attack of the Pwns. *Blue had a bad time at Camp Redwood when he was a little boy, since he was picked on by the other children. This is also seen in First Day of Cool, when Blue was bullied by the 5th graders. *In Butt Genie, it's revealed that Blue possibly has anger problems and can be a little greedy since he wanted more wishes than he could have. *Blue's still dating Pink, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it's confirmed that their relationship's (for now) unofficial. *Blue is Red's lieutenant in Captain Red Rum and The Pina Colada Armada. **Blue apparently enjoys Pina Coladas. *Blue apparently has a Facester page, with Red, Pink and Lord Tourettes as friends. He currently has an unanswered relationship request sent to Pink. **Blue also has a Twitter page, with his username being BlueHatesRed . *Blue's desktop background is two Turtle Dragons having sex, first seen in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Blue and Jason are the only characters from the series showing meme faces. **Blue was the first character to make meme faces. **Blue did a Fuck Yeah/Close Enough ''meme face in Zombies & Shotguns, when he shoots the bottle of perfume, which exploded and stopped all the zombies for a few seconds. **Blue did a ''Rage Guy/FUUUUU- ''face in Butt Genie at the end of the episode. **Blue's the only character to have made a ''Sweet Jesus Have Mercy ''face in Y U So Meme? when he sees Jason's collection. *Blue's profile name in Flame War is BlueBalls, which is his pirate name in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *Blue tends to be one of the most unlucky characters in the series, although his bad luck's usually caused because of either his lack of confidence, or Red. *Blue's, apparently, a professional hacker, as seen in Y U So Meme? *Blue's a perfect marksman as shown in Flame War and Zombies and Shotguns. *In Y U So Meme, if you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that Blue has the lowest score and has -50 kills (which is impossible), showing that he's not good at the game. *As of We're Cops!, Blue has a criminal record. **He is an accomplice to Red's carjacking of a cruiser and posing as a cop. **He robbed a bank with Red. **He was smoking weed inside the police car along with Red. **In Planet Asshole, Blue agrees with Red in messing with Der and Eulb, 2 alien visitors. **He took part killing innocent technicians at Cybertime. *The possible reason why Blue's more levelheaded than Red might be because the color blue's considered as a "calming color", while Red's considered a more passionate, lively color. *In Pussy Magnet, Blue reveals to Red that he might have lost his "game", since he's unlucky with women. *According to the creators of Dick Figures, Blue is older than Red. *In the episode First Day of Cool, it shows that Blue became and stayed friends with Red because of a promise he made when Red saved his life and promised him to always stay his friend no matter what from that moment on. **Although making this promise, Blue often tells Red that he hates him and sometimes tries to avoid him. However, since he still hangs out with him often, Blue genuinely cares for Red. *Blue, in most of all the episodes, appears with a both a bored tone and a bored or uninterested expression on his face. But he'll also smile often, not always being so strict. For example, in We're Cops!, he smiles almost the whole episode. He's not completely against having fun. *In Kung Fu Winners and 1st Day of Cool, Blue displays his incapibility to fend for himself, often having to be protected by Red. *In Freshman 15, it's shown that Blue isn't really used to drugs and even faints from trying them. *In Adventures of Batman & The Bloser and The Fart Knight Rises, as The Bloser, he has the power to make people sad using an emo ray he can create from his hands. *In ''The Fart Knight Rises, he has a scooter. *Stacy is revealed to be Blue's ex-girlfriend in Robot Frog. *Blue often thinks with his brain and his dick when he talks to women, like in Fang Angels or Robot Frog, when he talks to Pink and Stacy. *Blue seems to know and watch other Mondo Media shows, like "Gundarr" or "Deep Space 69", breaking the 4th wall, since this only appears in the promos. *Blue seems to love any show that's in outer space, like Star Wars, Star Trek ''or even Deep Space 69''. *Blue seems to get annoyed and distracted by Red when he was watching Deep Space 69 ''on his laptop. *In Traffic Jams, near the end where Blue has his sword from the car's trunk, he appears to own a silver Pontiac Grand Am judging by the curves of the taillights and the spoiler on his car. *In Hardcore Chore, it shows that Blue is a fan of the TV series "Game of Thrones". **It also shows in that episode that he masturbates to 1 of the characters in that show. *Blue wore dental braces and leg braces when he was young. *So far, he and Eulb are 1 of few characters to say “Strange”(he says "Strange" in Kitty Amazing.).interestingly,they both are blue. *Blue can be compared to being the male version of Monica from Friends for his bossiness and being controlling, and Ross for his nerdiness and being socially awkward. *He can also be compared to Ted Mosby from ''How I Met Your Mother, as they're both unlucky, somewhat depressed, losers, who spend their time looking for "the one", caring more about romance than sex. His relationship with Red also mirrors Ted's relationship with Barney. *It is revealed in Figured Out that Blue's full name is Blewis. **His full name, "Blewis N. Clark" is a pun on "Lewis and Clark", the pairing name of the American explorers, Merriwether Lewis and William Clark. *According to his voice actor's Tumblr, Blue's parents are dead and Mr. Dingleberry is his grandfather. Gallery Blue 5.jpg Blue 3.jpg Blue 4.jpg Blue 1.jpg Blue 9.jpg Blue 20.jpg Blue 18.jpg Blue 17.jpg Blue 15.jpg Blue 11.jpg Blue 29.jpg Blue 28.jpg Blue 27.jpg Blue 26.jpg Blue 25.jpg Blue 24.jpg Blue 21.jpg Blue 36.jpg Blue 35.jpg Blue 33.jpg Blue 32.jpg Blue 2.8.jpg Blue 2.7.jpg Blue 2.5.jpg Blue 2.4.jpg Blue 2.1.jpg pwnnuubs.png flyblue.png sawreeblue.png trueblue.png lookout.png playgame.png cardrive.png Blue.png notthisagain.png ugh.png lol.png zedoll.png thebitch.png hello.png shit2.png checkplease.png coolsunglasas.png runbluerun.png aaah.png badasses.png blueinspace.png bluesaysdamn.png bluesaim.png fuckyea.png|Close enough/fuck yea meme destoryyou.png putinsomeflames.png hurts.png gimme.png ginies.png ruuuuuuuu.png whatthefuckingfuck.png seriously.png sweetjesus.png BlueDF.png|Blue taken from dick figures music video website. bloser1.PNG Bloser2.PNG Bloser4.PNG redandbluecameogoodbyekitty.png|Red and Blue cameo from a Mondo show Goodbye Kitty GreenWild.png GreenSad.png GreenHappy.png GreenFind.png GreenComp.png blue in flame war.PNG|Blue in Flame War Thanks.jpeg|blue in thank you to viewers Blue.jpg|link=http://dickfigures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles KidBlue.png|Blue as a kid in First Day of Cool REALLY LIKE IT.png|I REALLY LIKE IT! O.O Blue in Freshman 15.png|Blue, in a bad mood, from Freshman 15 Screenshot21.jpg|Whee.*sigh* emoray.png bloser.png scootinaround.png|''Scootin' around London town'' blueonascooter.png Blue (Robot Frog).png|Blue putting his tie Blue (Robot Frog) 2.png Blue (Robot Frog) 3.png Blue (Robot Frog) 4.png Blue (Robot Frog) 5.png Blue (Robot Frog) 6.png Blue (Robot Frog) 7.png|And listen... Blue (Robot Frog) 8.png Blue (Robot Frog) 9.png Blue (Robot Frog) 10.png|Dramatic walk Blue (Deep Space 69 Promo) 1.png|Blue watching Deep Space 69 on the laptop computer. Blue (Deep Space 69 Promo) 2.png|"Oh man!" Blue (Deep Space 69 Promo) 3.png Blue (Deep Space 69 Promo) 4.png|Red is arriving... The original Blue.png|Blue, how he originally look, in the un-aired pilot episode. Blueposter.png Blue (Hardcore Chore).png Blue (Hardcore Chore) 2.png Blue (Hardcore Chore) 3.png Blue (Hardcore Chore) 4.png Blue (Hardcore Chore) 5.png Blue (Hardcore Chore) 6.png Hardcore Chore 10.jpg Derp Blue.png Blue reading.png Blue watching cats.png EnjoyingFreshGroundSingleSourceSustainableLocalFrenchPressCofee.png Shish Kebab.png Blue visiting his grave.png Keep each other warm....png Shrugging.png Blue (Snowjob) 1.png Blue (Snowjob) 2.png Blue (Snowjob) 3.png Blue (Snowjob) 4.png Blue punching frozen Red.png|Blue punching Red The Red Planet 10.png The Red Planet 8.png Blue 1 (Red Planet).png Blue 2 (Red Planet).png Blue 3 (Red Planet).png Red and Blue 1 (Red Planet).png Hobbit of Thrones 30.png Hobbit of Thrones 29.png Hobbit of Thrones 28.png Hobbit of Thrones 27.png Hobbit of Thrones 13.png Hobbit of Thrones 12.png Hobbit of Thrones 10.png Hobbit of Thrones 7.png Hobbit of Thrones 6.png Das Vidiamond (Red & Blue 1).png Das Vidiamond (Red & Blue 3).png Blue 1 (Trash God).png Blue 2 (Trash God).png Blue 3 (Trash God).png Blue 4 (Trash God).png Red and Blue 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Blue 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Blue 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Blue 3 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 3 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 4 (Happy Birthdump).png Red and Blue 5 (Happy Birthdump).png Blue 5 (Trash God).png Red and Blue 6 (Happy Birthdump).png Happy Birthdump.png Blue in Chick Figures 1.png|Blue's cameo in Mighty Neckbeard. New Kid - Blue 1.png New Kid - Blue 2.png New Kid - Blue 3.png New Kid - Blue 4.png New Kid - Blue 5.png Camp Fight - Blue 1.png Camp Fight - Blue 2.png Camp Fight - Blue 3.png Camp Fight 24.png Movie Gallery Badass Kid Blue.png DFTM - Blue fell.png DFTM - Traumatized face.png DFTM - Red's arrival.png|Blue seeing Red for the first time Cuz I'm awesome!.png DF Middle School.png DF High School.png DF College.png DFTM - Kid Blue.png Blue as a kid, doing a test..png Blue studying..png Teenage Blue.png Blue teenager (2).png Bored Blue in High School.png Blue's diploma.png DFTM - Blue and Pink.png DFTM - Pink hitting Blue.png DFTM - Blue being a wimp.png DFTM - Blue in terrible pain.png DFTM Clip - Blue & Pink.png DFTM - Blue getting ready to play videogames.png Time to jack off.png|Time to jack off. DFTM - Show you how this shit's done son.png Red & Blue DFTM.png DFTM - Blue 4.png DFTM - Blue2.png Blue (CH Clip 1).png Blue panicking (Movie).png Blue questioning Red.png Blue (CH Clip 2).png DFTM - Blue getting called a pussy.png DFTM - Gettin real tired of your shit, Red...png DFTM - Blue (Chapter 3).png How the fuck am I gonna get to Japan!.png DFTM - I'm gonna die here.png|I'm gonna die here. DFTM - Blue in Japan Subway.png Anime Blue.png Oh sweet, Ramen.png Blue -unhelpful smile.png DFTM - You ok...png DFTM- Raccoon is actually Papa-san.png DFTM- Blue doesn't want any problems...png DFTM- Blue bored face.png DFTM - Blue going up the mountain.png DFTM- Blue arriving at the top of the mountain.png Blue- Scared look.png DFTM Clip - Death Traps.png DFTM - First Trap.png DFTM - Second Trap.png DFTM- Uh oh...png BUUURNING!.png DFTM - Fourth Trap.png DFTM- Blue survived the traps.png DFTM- Getting to the sword.png DFTM- Grabbing the sword.png DFTM- Pulling thw sword.png DAFUQ!.png IT'S JUST THE HANDLE.png Blue- You mean there's two pieces left.png DFTM- WAIT!.png DFTM- Blue running from Demons.png DFTM Clip (Blue) 1.png DFTM Clip - Ninjas.png DFTM- Demon Ninjas attacking Blue.png DFTM Clip (Blue) 2.png DFTM Clip (Blue) 3.png DFTM- What are we gonna do.png DFTM- At least we got sushi...png DFTM- Blue screaming on the rowboat.png DFTM- The hilt of a stupid sword.png DFTM- Blue is going to miss Pink's birthday.png DFTM- Blue on a rowboat.png DFTM Chap5 - Blue 2.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 1.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 3.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 4.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 5.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 6.png DFTM- WHAT!!.png YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND.png DFTM- Blue lost in the sea 7.png DFTM- Blue insulting Red.png DFTM- Blue punching Red.png I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE.png Blue's phone.png|Blue's phone (with Pink calling) DFTM- Blue waking up from his dream.png DFTM- Holy shit...png DFTM- Red, are you dead!.png Blue- Oh my god, deserted island.png DFTM- Blue on the island.png DFTM- Blue asking for the tiny phones.png DFTM- Blue watching Red poo.png DFTM- Blue watching Red poo 2.png DFTM- Blue watching Red poo 3.png Yup, this is my nightmare.png IF YOU FART, I'LL KILL YOU.png DFTM- Blue choking on the fart.png DFTM- Angry Blue.png DFTM- Blue abandoning Red.png DFTM- Blue getting in the island.png DFTM- Blue inside the island.png DFTM- Blue inside the island 2.png DFTM- Blue inside the island 3.png DFTM- Blue panicking on the island.png DFTM- Blue panicking on the island 2.png DFTM- Blue panicking on the island 3.png DFTM- Blue panicking on the island 4.png DFTM- Blue seeying the plane.png DFTM- Blue inside the plane.png DFTM- Blue inside the plane 2.png Blue- Tom.png DFTM- Blue inside the plane 3.png DFTM- Blue inside the plane 4.png DFTM Clip - Blue Hiding.png DFTM Clip - Cops 3.png DFTM Clip - Blue 2.png DFTM Clip - Blue Falling to Death.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Teasers Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6